


In a Crowd of Thousands

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Catboy!Akira, Established Relationship, F/M, Fantasy world au, M/M, Royalty AU, The Other Characters Get Cameos, The Royal Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "-Dressed in silks of reds and oranges, little gold coins reflecting the receding sun. He was like fire and gold, glittering and alive in the setting light. Barefoot but unbothered by the hard ground below him, showing more skin in public than could ever be proper but unconcerned. Everything seemed to revolve around him for just that moment, the colorful confetti and powders in the air swirling with his every movement, the music meant solely for him.-"It's impossible to know who you'll find in a crowd of thousands.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Yoshizawa Sumire/Kurusu Akira, Yoshizawa Sumire/Akechi Goro, Yoshizawa Sumire/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	In a Crowd of Thousands

The royal palace was as beautiful as it was strong. It's tall golden spires touched the sky like beacons of wealth. Marble halls painted with stained glass windows leaving a kaleidoscope of colors on the walls and floor. The seemingly endless gardens were full of blooms no matter the season and idyllic streams and ponds with golden and white fish lazily swimming within. The very light shining on the castle seemed more alive and colorful, like magic and life was woven into the very air.

The echoes of laughter, cheering, and long gone fear haunted those halls. The shadow of it's brutal past shaded it's glory even on the sunniest days. And the man at the center of the palace sitting upon it's gilded throne was the ever present reminder of what terror the kingdom endured to get where it was.

King Masayoshi Shido was proud and stern, the second son of the late king he saved the kingdom from utter ruin when the demon Lord Satanael and his armies attacked, seeking total dominion. The battles destroyed , towns, fields and lives the new king brought the kingdom up from it's ashes like a phoenix. With the threat of destruction gone and the church of Yaldabaoth at in his support, King Masayoshi saved the people and brought peace to the land.

To solidify his support from the people every year, on the anniversary of the victory against the demon lord the whole kingdom put on a celebration. Full of colors and light, where the dancing and spectacles never stopped. Drink and food was aplenty as bards and taleteller's weave their words into the imagination of small children and adults alike. The singing would grow so loud it could reach within the citadel and the many chambers and halls of the palace till the sun rose again and they would praise their god and their king.

And every year prince Goro watched it all from the window of his bedroom.

"It's that time of year again already," came a soft, familiar voice, Goro turned his attention from peeking rooftops on the town to his his friend, and lover, the elf Sumire. "Feels like the it was only yesterday."

Her red hair was like liquid rubies, downward pointed ears, and round long lashed crimson eyes, the only piece left of a pair of bright jewels. Her sister had been just as beautiful... or so he was told.

"Do you want me to keep you company during the celebrations? I could cook something for the occasion," she offered with a kind smile. Her cooking was tempting, better then any chef within in the whole palace, but she deserved better.

"No, it's alright, you should go and enjoy the parties Sumire, all the staff have the night off, you should enjoy yourself." He assured her, he'd be fine without her for a day, "Go dance with them, Sumire."

She looked between him and the window clearly conflicted, her red sun eyes coming back to him and he drank her gaze in like a fine wine. He could have gotten drunk off her attention, it scared him how far he'd fallen for her (but it also sent a thrill through him).He wanted nothing more than as much time as he could have with just her, but she deserved to be out there with the festivities, with all the light of the stars spotlighting her in all her kind hearted beauty.

Only a servant under his family's crest for two years now but he knew her better than anyone else. Goro knew her in the sad glint in her eye and the way she held herself like she had lost too much already but would continue crawling on. He knew her in the way she spoke of her sister like she was the world and Sumire just the moon orbiting around her. Her knew Sumire in the way she never look to far ahead, just the next few steps at a time.

He knew her pain, her forced perseverance, because he had felt it, he felt it all they way down in the depths of his heart her felt it. Loosing his mother had seemed like the end of the world to him. He'd lost so much _more_ than just his mother when she grew sick, he lost her laugh, her smiles, her light. He lost those stormy nights curled up beside her in the library reading whatever book he choose. Sumire recognized the same thing in him as he did her.

They had found solace in one another. And eventually, he wasn't quite sure when, their friendship had grown past platonic. If his father learned of this she would surely be banished from the kingdom, if not executed.

"The festival is only for a night, I can spare you that long," Goro reassured her again. Worry crossed her face and Goro wished her could erase it, to smooth the creasing with his hand and hold her against him and never let go.

"M-may I ask a question?" Sumire broke the silence between them slender, but strong, fingers fiddling with a lock of her hair subconsciously.

"Of course, ask away," he said as he moved to his desk, and closer to her, sitting against the solid carved wood, mindful of the scattered parchments and drying ink. The sudden move was more to distract himself from his growing longing to hold her than comfort.

"Why don't you ever visit the festival yourself, surely the crowned prince should be able to attend?" She spoke as though she'd been pondering this for a while. She very well might have been considering it was a normal question to have. A topic he'd usually avoid if he could help it too.

He was silent for a beat debating how to answer her. finally he wet his lips and explained, "my father has many enemies, though the people are grateful for his victory against the demonic armies he was the _second_ son," he lowered his volume as he said the next part, "his older brother, Yoshida, died in the battle early on... not all believe by the enemies' hand."

The air was silent and static between them. His father had never expressed this to him but he knew it, and his father knew he knew it. There was simply, no denying it foe either of them.

"They think the king would kill his own brother?" Sumire gasped, breaking the tense spell over the chamber. Goro could see the deeper understanding in her eyes. The king was not a kind man, he could talk favorably in front of the masses to win favor, but he held an iron fist upon the land and his orders were usually questioned behind closed doors. Goro's father held to the crown like it was something he could lose at any moment.

"Yes, that is what they think." He agreed bitterly. If he were honest Goro didn't trust his father.

Sumire, admirably, was undeterred from her likely goal. "Why not go with some guards to protect you?" Sumire asked and Goro stared at his still empty page.

Goro fiddled with the cuffs of his sleeves before looking her in the eye and answered with thin lipped honesty, "and what message would that send the people If they see palace guards roaming the streets on a day meant to represent peace?"

He'd be lying if he hadn't thought about all of this every year. He knew what he should do... but it differed greatly from what he wanted to do and it was harder then ever to say no when Sumire looked at him with such sincerity.

"Then why not disguise yourself?" Sumire pushed more, mischief dancing in her eyes like candle flame on a breezy night.

"You mean for me to sneak out?" He asked seriously. for this was a serious matter, who knew how the king would react if his son was caught amongst the common folk without out guards or any form of protection. Disguised or not.

"Yes, that is what I mean," she mirrored his words as a smirk pulled her pink lips into something enchanting and full of trouble.

He got up from his seat and approached her quickly, before her expression could drop, and tilted her head back so he could kiss her soft lips. She froze for a second in shock before pressing back. it was chaste and only a fraction of how much he wanted to give her but even by themselves he couldn't help but be paranoid of being discovered.

(When he held like this he felt like they were two parts of the same pictures... but the picture was still incomplete. He could never place the feeling, a subtle grief, like he lost a friend he didn't know he had. When he looked into her eyes he knew she felt it too.)

"If it's with you I will go anywhere." He promised pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

* * *

The city wasn't anywhere new to Goro. But it might have well been. Colorful banners and lanterns lit the streets as kids from balconies threw tiny colorful scraps of parchment into the air. It was as though the grand colorful windows of the palace had expanded over the sky and their vivid reds, blues, golds, purples, and greens were staining the whole city.

Goro stretched out a hand Sumire taken by surprise by the childlike wonder he felt building in his chest. He relished the feeling of her hand in his, inside the palace this would be reason for punishment but here with the anonymity and the busy street moving to fast to look it was safe, it grounded him.

His other hand felt oddly empty in comparison. Like there was supposed to be someone there keeping it warm.

It was like the world shifted from one of dull tradition to one of wonder and excitement. The fairy lit Lanterns reflected off the cobbled streets all leading a clear path to the main square. Market stalls sold masks, painted parasols, or fine tea sets. Merchant traders pitched their sales and children in the best dress ran around and under the many adults. Including one selling weaponry, the man selling was intimidating to created a half ring around his stall. 

It was like all difference between each person was forgotten, replaced by revelry and comraderies.

Humans, elves, fae, and more mingled on the street side by side. He even recognized a few from the castle.

Goro, using the money he brought with him form the castle, tried to buy her things but she refused politely every time. She only accepted the sweet bread he bought her and whatever he managed to sneakily buy before she realized he was buying it.

as the sun began to set Sumire dragged him to the largest, and busiest, square of the city. She ducked and weaved them to the north end of the square. Near a sturdy looking, paint splattered, stage had been set up. Performers juggling batons and twirling staffs entertained the onlookers, all dressed in bright clothes and vivid paints. He had no idea where to look there was something in every direction.

"Look, look!" Sumire pointed at performer balancing carefully on a tight rope strung high in the air. The she directed his gaze to the group of elves playing instruments Goro had never seen before aside from the harp. "Oh over there!" a giant of a man with hands the size of dinner plates tossed barrel into the air catching them like they were the ball his mother get for him when he was five.

Pigmented powders drifted through the air and some a pair of bunny-eared children ran around throwing it in the air. Goro watched them run passed a tall elf with swept aside blue hair, a paintbrush in his expert fingers painting on the face of a paying customer.

A girl with golden hair and eyes like the summer sky walked alongside a dog-eared blond boy. He expect someone to try and make a move on the exceptionally pretty girl if not for the large panther walking behind them, a leather whip in the girl hand showed who was in charge there.

Sumire dragged him to a stall set aside from the others. Shear purple and pink curtains closed it off from the rest of the festival. A fae girl with long blonde hair sat in front of a thrice covered table, it table cloths getting smaller than the last to show the one below it. Golden stars and coins dangled from the ceiling of the makeshift tent.

"Welcome, do you wish to have your fortune read?" She asked and Sumire nodded enthusiastically. Her excitement was infectious, as Goro soon nodded as well. "I'm am Chihaya, sit, and we'll look into your future. Would you like me to seek out what fate will have of you or the future of your relationship?" she winked a little silly."

"um, our r-relationship," Sumire answered her cheeks getting closer to matching her hair.

The girl directed them to the single chair in front of her and he let Sumire take the seat. She was opposed at first but he managed to out-insist her this time.

There was a perfectly round, perfectly clear, ball on the table, kept in place by a plush red cushion. Chihaya looked intently into it, Goro saw nothing by his, and Sumire's, distorted reflections but the teller must have seen something because she gasped sharply suddenly eyes perceiving something hopefully not bad.

"My! I've never seen something like this..." Chihaya looked deeper, amazement and shock clear in her features. Then they were preplaced by a knowing grin. It put Goro on edge, but a hand squeeze from Sumi settled his nerves.

"You're love with grow and hold strong for years to come... it will grow and open for another," the fortune teller explained her knowing grin turning into something of a warning look, "but I assure if you hurt him I and the others will be there to take him away, you understand?"

The sudden hostility shocked Goro, he has never been openly threatened before. Especially not by someone who had been nothing but , well, pleasant the right before.

"I'm sorry but could you tell us who-"

"that'll be two three copper pieces, of course and extra one could get you a holy stone," Chihaya interrupted him as she turned the conversation to a sales pitch he dropped the three pieces on the table while she was still talking ignoring the rest much to the fortune teller's annoyance.

What did she mean a third person? She sounded as though it was someone she knew... or would hold a great empathy for. "Sumi you're not-"

"No, I'm not pregnant," she guessed his train of thought, and Goro let out a sigh of relief. He had no intention of having a child while his father was still king. "come on lets go back, the dancing will begin soon."

They wandered back to the different shows, passing a brown haired girl who look suspiciously like the the daughter of one of the many noble families being escorted by another, much sterner girl. Both had brown hair, though the second had braid through hers.

Goro let the flow of the crowd direct their destination. Bringing him and Sumire, hand in hand, to the main event of the festival. The dancing. Bards played a upbeat tune as partners swung and spun each other in time. they created a two layered ring, leaving a sizeable empty space in the center.

In the empty space was a single dancer. A tambourine in hand, he moved like a summer breeze through the fields, never pausing long, twirling, almost playing, he was enchanting to watch. Goro took in every detail of him with the greed of a dragon to gold.

Hair black as a moonless night contrasted against pale ivory skin, sleek black tail, dark soft looking triangular pierced ears. Dressed in silks of reds and oranges, little gold coins reflecting the receding sun. He was like fire and gold, glittering and alive in the setting light. Barefoot but unbothered by the hard ground below him, showing more skin in public than could ever be proper but unconcerned. Everything seemed to revolve around him for just that moment, the colorful confetti and powders in the air swirling with his every movement, the music meant solely for him.

Goro's gaze caught on the red painted the edges of his beautiful, piercing eyes, they looked so alive... and lonely. A kind of lonely Goro knew well. Sumi's hand squeezed his harder and he knew she saw it too.

Seeming unaware of the other dancers he was moving slowly to the fast pace of the drums and lutes, spinning and reaching for something never quite in achievable. The dancer used the whole space, moving around like if he stayed in one place the stones would swallow him up and never let him go. Rattling his tambourine in time with both his movements and the music. It was like a call to Goro, for him to come and join. His face was calm and soft and distant at times, others he was all sly smirks and flirty winks, making him so much more impossible to ignore.

 _But why?_ Goro couldn't help wondering. _W_ _hy does he look so sad while dancing so beautifully_.

He was like a painting come to life. Deliberate and yet free, there to be seen but completely untouchable.

Goro hung onto every move and gesture, every flick of his tail and twitch of his ear, like it was the work of a god. And then for just a moment, so short he was sure he imagined it. He met the dancer's eyes. The Fortunes tellers voice rung in his ears but he couldn't care to listen again. He knew what he wanted- no what he _needed_ to do.

When the song ended Goro wished for it to keep going. To see it all again and again, an endless song and a dancer just for him.

"S-Sumire..." his voice came out breathy as his eyes kept trained on the dancer.

"I... I know he's..." Her face was just as much a mixture of understanding and desire as he was sure his was.

"He's just like us."


End file.
